


Upon Reflection

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Worship, Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter
Summary: “Say something nice about yourself,” Seth insisted, again. "One thing."





	

It was, like so many other things, all Seth’s fault.

Dean knew he was more overgrown skater punk than supermodel and he was fine with it, really, truly. It was the one area of his life that he felt he had an accurate assessment of his own abilities. He was, well, funny looking. Round cheeks and thin hair and stupid faces and no frame. He didn’t have to be huge and dark and handsome, they had Roman for that. They had Seth to be sly sweetness and sexy smiles. Being pretty wasn’t his job; his job was just to keep fighting until he was hamburger. And he was good at that. He’d always been good at that. And it was fine. Fine.

Until Seth. Maybe Seth had caught him paging past his own pictures in a magazine too many times. Putting a palm over his face to admire the three of them in a group shot on a poster. Wincing at his close up when they reviewed a promo. It wasn’t his fault there were so many damn pictures of them around everywhere.

Seth got it in his head that it was a problem. Poor self image or one of those touchy ‘let's talk about it’ things that Dean had no patience for. He started pinching Dean, calling him sexy, commenting on how good he looked in his gear. And he didn’t like the way Dean sighed and scowled and shook it off.

“Say something nice about yourself,” Seth insisted, again. They were sprawled in the hotel room for the night. They’d brought too much food up with them and half eaten dinner was spread out on the edge of the bed and on the floor. “One thing.”

“I can beat your ass one handed.” 

Seth rolled his eyes. “Something true. Something about how you look.”

Dean was scratching at the ragged carpet, getting nylon fibers under his nails. He shrugged. “I look mean.”

Seth struck his thigh with the back of his hand. “This is what I’m talking about. Why can’t you say something nice?”

Dean looked to Roman, raising an eyebrow. Roman failed to rush to his aid. He shook his head. “If it's not really a big deal,” Roman said, “then just say something.”

Dean looked at the ceiling for patience and didn’t find it. “Jesus, okay, I’m gorgeous. I’m so fucking gorgeous. I didn’t want to mention it and make you guys uncomfortable, but I’m so good looking they wanna put me on the cover of those two for one romance novels you buy at the airport. I don’t let them because I’m afraid it’d make you jealous.” 

He shot Seth a glare and Seth just blinked at him.

“I don’t believe him,” Roman said.

“I don’t believe him either.”

Dean twitched in irritation, shaking off the movement with a turn of his head. “We don’t have to play ‘ooh baby. You’re so sexy, okay?’ If I wanted that, I’d go get that.” He balled up a burger wrapper and whipped it toward the trashcan. He missed. “Don’t lie to me like a couple of ring rats. Just drop it.”

Seth didn’t drop it. Instead he nodded to Roman and Dean found himself getting hauled off the floor by his armpits. Roman passed him off to Seth and allowed Seth to manhandle Dean in front of the full length closet mirror. “Okay,” Seth said, getting a hand on Dean’s shoulder to keep him close. “Explain it to me. Tell me what’s so wrong about this?” He gestured to Dean’s reflection.

“Seth…”

“Just explain to me exactly what makes me a liar.” He pushed on Dean’s shoulder, shaking him a little in front of the mirror

“Look…” Dean started. “Just...look…” 

“I’m looking, Dean,” Seth said. 

Dean blinked slow and swallowed. “I’m scrawny.” 

Seth shook his head. “You’re delusional. Those biceps?” He caught Dean’s wrist in one hand and brought his arm up in a flex. “I could ride those biceps.”

Dean sighed, shook off Seth’s hand. “Skinny then, okay. I’m skinny.” He gestured vaguely to his abdomen. “No core.”

“I love that little wasp waist,” Roman said, voice low in his ear. He’d come up behind Dean and Dean would have jumped if he hadn’t been so hot and steady at Dean’s back. “When you wear your belt,” Roman went on, “that gap between your stomach and the plates, drives me crazy. All I can think about is sliding my hand down in it.” He did that now, one big palm spread hot across Dean’s stomach. Dean saw his cheeks flush. He turned his head to the side and set his jaw.

“I like his eyes too,” Seth said, getting a hand in Dean’s hair. He brought Dean’s head around again to face the mirror and Dean got a glimpse of Roman’s face, pressed tight against his neck.

“Ice blue,” Roman agreed.

“Sometimes, when we’re in the ring and the cameras are flashing, I swear they glow.”

Roman nodded; Dean felt the movement against his ear. “First thing I noticed about him. This big tough guy with sweet blue eyes and dimples. It’s not fair. Look, Dean.”

“No.” He shut his eyes.

“Why?” Seth insisted.

“I’m all red.”

Roman groaned, low against his neck. “I love your skin. You show everything.” He drawled on the word, pressing his lips against Dean’s shoulder. “Every touch, every slap. I swear, sometimes I think I can see my fingerprints on you.”

Seth moved in front of him, putting a hand on either side of his jaw. “It’s on your face too. You don’t get away with nothing, brother, let me tell you. Why do you think those other guys like to wreck you?”

“I’m funny,” Dean said, but his voice was tight in his throat and Seth’s eyes had been wide and honest when this started. He could see the after image of them against his eyelids. “It’s funny.”

Seth shook his head. “It’s hot, man. Watch your tapes again. They ain’t grinding your face against the mat for a joke. You show all your pain and all your love and all your grit and it's...it’s beautiful.” Seth swallowed. Dean heard him change to a mocking tone. “Sometimes I wanna smack him myself.”

“Get in line,” Roman said and took a swat at Dean’s backside, catching the swell of his buttocks. Seth laughed.

“Are we moving below the belt? Because I have a lot to say about below the belt.” He was getting down on his knees now, his face heavy against Dean’s legs. Dean would have knelt to him if Roman hadn’t been holding him tight from behind. “You get a guy this size, you can have problems with proportion but on our boy?” He whistled, undoing Dean’s zipper, popping the button of his jeans, tugging on the waistband to pull them down, not off, just low on his hips. 

“We talking ass?” Roman asked. He had taken advantage of Dean’s loosened jeans to slide a hand down the back of them, thick fingers into Dean’s underwear.

“Ass. Thighs Calves. Other parts.” 

Dean wanted to make a joke but Roman had pulled him tighter and he could feel Roman’s hard on against the top of his hip. Seth was taking out his dick and breathing hot on it before putting it into his mouth.

“Don’t let him undersell that ass,” Roman said. He was kneading and stroking there. “The way your muscles move on your back when you’re bent over. Grabbing those hips to rock you back and forth.” Dean groaned. With his other hand, Roman took up a fistful of Dean’s hair and rocked his head back and forth on his slack neck. “Seth, you forgot about this.”

Seth pulled off his cock with a pop. “Crazy curls when it's wet with sweat. Puppy fluff when it's dry. We should get him a muzzle and a leash.” 

“Not me, I like it when he bites,” Roman said. “My neck. My chest. His own mouth. One of these days he’ll bite through his tongue.” And Dean did have his tongue between his teeth and pain in his mouth and he was shaking. 

“He’s gonna come,” Seth said, one hand still pumping Dean’s cock. “I love watching him come.” The hand on his cock didn’t stop working and Seth hadn’t moved, he was going to get it right in the face and all over his shirt. “Open your eyes, Dean.” Dean shook his head, one hand over his shoulder to get a grip on Roman’s neck. Seth’s voice had laughter in it. “Come on, give us those baby blues.”

Dean’s eyelids fluttered.

“Look, pretty boy.” Roman said. 

Dean swallowed hard and looked, opening his eyes just before his orgasm hit him and made his vision blur. He saw himself in the mirror and, for a moment, with Roman behind him and Seth in front of him, he thought he looked just about perfect.


End file.
